


Twenty-eighth

by slof



Series: Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Wrapping Presents, gays, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Character A can’t wrap gifts to save their life. Character B is their neighbor and can help.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Christmas Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572310
Kudos: 38





	Twenty-eighth

**Author's Note:**

> I have 12 different ships with 12 different writing prompts that I got from here!
> 
> https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134418796558/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge
> 
> This one is fic #3. I got distracted with school, sports, and family so sorry for not posting RIP Sloth

Koutarou tightly pulled the wrapping paper over the top of the box. He pulled it a little bit too hard. The wrapping paper tore, and Koutarou let out an annoyed groan as he let it drop from his hands. For hours Koutarou had been struggling to wrap presents. He had at least thirteen gifts to wrap, but he couldn’t seem to figure it out. 

“Could I look something up online? There has to be something,” Koutarou mumbled to himself while scrolling through YouTube on his phone. There were tons of videos online when he searched something up, but nothing seemed to help him. He always messed something up somehow. “Shit!” Koutarou yelled when he ripped the wrapping paper once again. He might have to go out and buy more wrapping paper if he kept this up. 

The owl let out loud, frustrated groan, and he fell back on the carpeted floor. He laid there for a few moments, eyes staring up at the ceiling. If he didn’t get this done, he never would. He would have to hand off his presents, unwrapped, totally uncool.

Koutarou shot up off his back once he heard a knock on the door. Really, who would it be? It was about eleven PM. Yes. Koutarou was up at eleven PM trying to figure out how to wrap presents. 

He stood up and made his way to the door, not even bothering to look through the eyehole to see who was on the other side so late at night. When he opened the door, he was confused about the person on the other side.

“Kuroo?” 

Tetsurou Kuroo. Koutarou’s neighbor that he always felt himself having a thing for. They had seen each other a few times around while walking through the apartment building. Only glances, smiles, and small waves were exchanged between the two of them. 

“Bokuto, are you alright, dude?” Tetsurou asked. He tried to look over Koutarou’s shoulder. “Are you--” Tetsurou squinted inside, and Koutarou moved off to the side to also look at the mess made in his living room. “Wrapping presents?”

“No,” Koutarou mumbled. “Not successfully.” He crossed his arms and sighed. “I can’t wrap presents for the life of me.”

“Want me to help?” Koutarou looked at the bedhead in front of him. He was only slightly taller than him. 

“You want to help me wrap presents at--” Koutarou backed up to look at the clock on the wall. “Eleven--almost twelve at night?” 

Tetsurou shrugged, “Why not?” 

“You really have nothing better to do with your time?”

“No.” 

Koutarou sighed, and he stepped back while opening the door wider. “Come in,” he said. Tetsurou smirked, and he was quick to step in. He fully got a look at the situation in the living room.

“Wow, Bokuto,” Tetsurou began. “You really suck ass at wrapping presents.”

“Shut up.” Koutarou watched as Tetsurou took a seat with his legs crossed in front of a present Koutarou had tried to wrap for Keiji--one of his best friends that were still in high school. He was a year younger than Koutarou. 

Koutarou continued to watch as Tetsurou rolled out a sheet of wrapping paper and cut it close to the roll. He set the perfect box in the center of the paper and pulled up sides that were across from each other. After taping them down, Tetsurou turned the box and worked on the other sides. He pushed down two opposite sides down, taped it, put down another side down, taped that, folded the tip of another side and then taped that down. Tetsurou repeated the same with the other side, and Koutarou just stared in awe.

“Holy shit,” Koutarou mumbled out. He didn’t notice when he did but Koutarou took a seat across from Tetsurou on the other side of the gift he was wrapping. The owl leaned closer on his hands and knees, eyes staring pretty intensely at Tetsurou’s wrapping skills.

“What?” Tetsurou chuckled, and he tossed up the box, turning it to admire his own skills. “Good?”

“‘Good’? Are you kidding me?” Koutarou reached over and took the box from his hands. “It’s fucking amazing.” Koutarou grabbed the stickers and put one on the box. He wrote the little ‘to and from’ information down and tossed it to the side. “Teach me.”

“Alright,” Tetsurou shrugged. “Give me something else to wrap.” Koutarou was frantic as he looked around. He found the gift he had for Kei. Koutarou liked to call him ‘Glasses’ simply because of the poor kid’s vision. It was a small, rectangular box. 

“First thing that you do,” Tetsurou began to say as he grabbed the wrapping paper. He laid it down and got a pretty big sheet of wrapping paper out. Quickly, he cut it, and he tossed the rest of the roll to the side. “Place the box in the center.” Tetsurou did as he said, placing the box in the center, shifting it around as he eyed it carefully. “You following?” Tetsurou looked up and made eye contact with Koutarou. He nodded quickly.

“Yeah.”

“What did I just say?”

“I’m not a child, Kuroo.”

“Repeat back.”

“Get out some wrapping paper.” Tetsurou nodded. “And place the box in the center.”

“Good.” Tetsurou continued, a smirk on his face. “Fold the paper over the longer sides.” Tetsurou grabbed the wrapping paper and pulled it over, tapping it down. “Tape it down, and you’re halfway done.” Tetsurou set the box upright. “Now, you fold in opposite ends and tape them down.” Tetsurou did as he said. “Then tape down this side, and fold this corner and tape it down.”

“Why do you fold it?” Koutarou asked. He leaned forward with his tongue out as he watched Tetsurou quickly and swiftly do the other end of the box.

“For looks.” Tetsurou grinned. “Pretty box wrapped for you, a pretty person.”

“Don’t flirt with me.” Koutarou took the box from him and set it to the side.

“Aw, I thought I was getting somewhere.” Tetsurou pouted. “Give me another thing to wrap.”

Tetsurou wrapped ALL the gifts for Koutarou. While he did, they discussed things like what they were going to college for. Koutarou told him all about his studies--he wanted to be an owl keeper, study them, study everything about them. Tetsurou wanted to be a clothes designer and run an outlet of stores and stuff. It explained why he was so damn good at wrapping presents. 

“So,” Koutarou began to say as he softly used his feet to guide the presents under a small Christmas tree in his apartment, “how am I going to repay you for doing this for me?” He headed into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer out of the fridge. “You’re over twenty-one, right?” Tetsurou nodded as he sat at the counter, reaching out and accepting the beer. “Dinner? I’ll take you out to dinner.”

Tetsurou shrugged as he untwisted the top on the bottle. “I’m for dinner.” Koutarou went to take a sip of his drink, but he started yawning and lowered the glass. “Tired?”

Koutarou nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, a little, I guess.”

“Then, I’ll head out.” Tetsurou stood and stretched.

“Already though?”

“It’s--” Tetsurou looked to the wall at the same clock Koutarou had checked before. “Three AM.” Tetsurou headed to the front door and opened it. “Twenty-eighth?”

Koutarou nodded once again, “Twenty-eighth.”

Just like that, Tetsurou Kuroo was gone, and Koutarou Bokuto’s mind was completely off Christmas. All he thought about was how the twenty-eighth would go for him.


End file.
